Far from home
by FlamingYingYang
Summary: Revised adition and summery only on the iside. I made that mistake last time. Oh well, no big. Anyway i will get the new chapter up as soon as it's done. RR
1. Chapter 1

Far From Home

A/N: Apparently I still haven't come down from the clouds because I've been updating all day and I'm as happy as can be. Wow that sounded corny. I'm gonna quite while I'm ahead.

Summary: 307 miles from home. 307 fukin' miles from home. I don't even know how I made it that far. All I do know is that to survive I have to rely on my instincts.

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Newsies. Disney Does.

And Now to our Feature Presentation:

Pain like nothing I had ever felt coursed through my body with each step. My right arm hung uselessly at my side and my ankle dragged behind be, to swollen to be of any use. I didn't stop though. I knew that if I did I would probably never get up again. Gritting my teeth i pushed forward. In the next instant I was falling. Hitting the ground I stayed there. The grass felt good and all I wanted to do was fall asleep but I knew, just knew, that if I did I would never see home again.

* * *

Warmth surrounded Spot as he awoke. That and the feel of cotton over his acing body. And amid all this warmth he felt something cool being pressed on his forehead. Sighing he felt himself relax from tension he didn't even know he had. 

"Well it looks like someone's finally awake."

He heard a voice to his left and the sound of feet walking away. Finally opening his eyes he found that he was in a white room with a few other beds in it. Footsteps from the left and then a voice.

"So who are you and what are you doing outside in the rain like that?"

Spot turned his head to regard the person standing at his left. A boy was standing there. He looked around Spot's age and Jack's height. His hair was long and brown.

"Spot Conlon……."

"Land Sakes Carter you ain't making him answer questions yet are you? He just got up." The first voice was back.

Spot looked behind the boy to see a girl of about 15 standing in the doorway balancing a basket of clothes on one hip and a 3-year-old on the other. Coming over she handed the clothes to the other boy and looked at Spot.

"I'm Christy. You can call me Flame. That there is my idiot brother Carter, also known as Red, and this little girl is Angel. She's the quiet one of our disaster masters."

As if on cue another little girl around the same age came bursting into the room at full speed. Not paying attention to were she was going she ran right into Red's legs.

"Careful there Devil. You might hurt yourself." He said bending down to pick her up.

"And that one that just came in is Devil, Angel's sister. So can I get you anything?" Flame asked Spot.

"A pain reliever, something to drink and then some peace and quite." He said, not realizing he had slipped into a commanding tone.

"Ok then. Come on Devil. You herd him he wants peace and quiet."

Red set devil down and Flame took her hand. Leaving the room they went to go get the things Spot had asked for.

"So what were you doing out there?" Red asked again.

"I would rather not discuss that."

Nodding Red turned and left, leaving Spot with his thoughts. But it wasn't long before Flame came back with a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Here you go Spot. Anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks."

Nodding Flame left the room and Spot was alone once again. After taking the medicine he drank some of the water. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

* * *

A little while later Spot awoke to the same room he had been in earlier. Only this time he saw a little blonde head at the foot of his bed. Struggling to sit up he saw it was one of the twins. 

'Angel I think her name was'

Seeming to sense that someone was looking at her she turned. For a second they stared at each other before Angel got up and ran out the door, almost plowing into Flame on her way out.

"Be more careful sweetie." She called down the hall to the retreating figure.

Shaking her head the teen made her way to the side of the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Spot asked confused.

"No, she just doesn't like people, especially strangers. Her and Devil have been here for about three or four moths and she still doesn't trust anyone but me and Red."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. We, as in me and Red, found her and Devil down near the train station. Devil fit right in but Angel just can't get over whatever happened to them."

Spot thought this over.

"I see. So were exactly am I?"

"Pittsburgh Lodging house."

"Pittsburgh, as in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania?"

"Is there any other Pittsburgh you know of?"

Spot shook his head, still wondering how he had managed to come so far without getting killed.

"So what exactly happened to you?"

"What…Oh I was attacked by a group of guys."

"I see. Why?"

"Don't know."

There was a moment's silence.

"So how long have I been here?"

"About three maybe four days."

"Shit."

"Why do you have to be somewhere?"

Spot shook his head.

"Ok then. Well you better get some rest 'cause you have to go to work tomorrow."

"What?" he asked but she was already out the door.

* * *

Well what do you think? Kinda something I just came up with so if you hate it I don't really care. But I still want to know. So don't forget to push the little purple button at the bottom of the screen. 

Die hard fan

Hawk


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N:** Ok so you know the lodging house is three stories. Spot is on the Second. Oh and no one can tell that Spot is from New York. I know that they could probably tell from his accent but let's pretend that they can't. Don't worry this will make sense when you read. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spot or Race. Disney does. I do however own all the other characters at this time.

**Shout Outs:** ok cause this got deleted on me I am going to do shout outs from the first time it was up and the second.

**Rustie73:** Well here you are the next chapter. And have a chocolate covered newsie for being the first to review. –holds out chocolate covered newsie-

**tuck ():** Ok well I'm glad you like it. I just hope you aren't disappointed with the new chapter.

**Smilin Star 13:** Yeah well I only revised it a little bit. As in Angel was 3 now she's five. Or if that isn't changed it's supposed to be. Lol.

**And now for the new chapter**

I am now 307 miles from Brooklyn. I can't believe I had made it that far. And to tell you the truth I'm homesick. All I want to do is go back to New York and play poker with the boys. But somehow I know that I'm going to be here for a long time, weather I like it or not.

* * *

A loud clanging sound vibrated through the lodging house causing Spot to roll out of bed in shock. He hit the wooden floor with a resounding thump. Groaning from the impact on his arm he slowly stood up. His eyes scanned the room and rested on a set of cloths that had been laid out on the back of a chair. Walking over he stripped out of the torn, mud covered clothes he was wearing to put on the clean ones he had been given. Again his eyes swept the room. This time they landed on a mirror and a small table under it. And on the table was a towel and a basin of water. Going over he cupped his hands and dipped them into the water. Brining them back out he splashed the cool liquid on his face. Taking the towel he dried his face and looked in the mirror. Other than having a few scratches and his hair being a mess he didn't look that bad. Done with washing he went to the door and opened it. He could here that people were moving around above him and below him. Walking out into the hall he walked down it until he got to a set of stairs. Shrugging his uninjured arm he made his way down. Reaching the bottom of the staircase he let himself follow the smell of food. Reaching a set of closed door he opened them a was greeted with an amazing site.

There, before him, was a hundred or so people sitting out a huge table, laden with food. His eyes searched the room and landed on the few people he knew. Sitting at the far end of the table was Flame, Red and the twins. Flame looked up from were she was helping Devil cut her toast and spotted the blonde hair teen. Standing she let out an ear piercing whistle. Immediately the buzz of chatter stopped and all heads turned to look at her.

"Alright. As you all know we have a guest staying with us. Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce to you Spot Conlon." She said the last part with a jester sent in his direction.

All the heads turned to look at him and Spot could see that they were sizing him up. Shifting his feet he looked at them all with an icy stare, careful to show no emotions.

"Spot why don't you come sit down here?" Flame moved her hand to indicate an empty chair next to Angel.

Spot made his way over and sat down. As soon Flame sat down the room was filled with the talking. Red glanced at him from his seat next to Devil. Flame looked over Angel's head and smiled at him.

"Help your self to what ever you want. Your going to need it, trust me."

Spot took some toast and eggs from the plates in front of him and poured him self some coffee.

"So Flame how come you guys have this?" Spot gestured to the table.

"Well with so many people we can't exactly go to a restaurant or soup kitchen. And we don't have any nuns like they do for cities like New York."

"Seriously and you know what bugs me the most about those dam New Yorkers?"

"What Shadow?" Flame patiently asked the boy across from her.

"The fact that they think there better then us just 'cause they won that huge strike last summer. So what if we don't make the front page of the papers. We do a hell of a lot more stuff then they do. The press just doesn't care."

"Yeah. When I went up last month they could not stop talking about it and how no one would ever do something as big as that." Another girl said from next to Shadow.

"Alright Shadow, Rain, enough about the New Yorkers. You have to eat. We have a big day ahead of us."

Spot had kept quiet during this whole exchange. So this is what other people thought of him and his friends. It wouldn't have bothered him as much except that the strike had been a big deal.

'That girl, Rain, she doesn't know a dam thing.' He thought as he shoved a forkful of egg into his mouth.

'But I better not tell them I'm from New York. I don't think it would be a good idea.'

"So what exactly is this huge day we have ahead of us."

Flame looked at him.

"Oh right. No one told you. See we have this huge thing twice a year against the kids who live in Philly. We each take our fastest people and race. It starts in Harrisburg and ends in Baltimore. It's the most awesome thing you have ever seen. But the only problem is that the race starts next Friday. We want to be in Harrisburg by next Monday. That means we have a week to raise the last bit of money for train tickets."

"How much do you need?"

"Uh around three hundred I believe. Red?" Flame looked to her brother for confirmation.

He nodded his head. Spot nearly choked on his coffee.

"Three hundred. How are you going to raise that much money by next week?"

"Well some of us are going to sell papers but we also have people who work in restaurants and some of the boys work at the train yards. And I work with Red at the tracks."

"Well what about Angel and Devil."

"Well Devil goes with everybody but the boys who work at the train yards. And Angel well you can kinda guess with her."

Spot nodded.

"But isn't it dangerous to bring the little kids to the track?"

"Not really and Angel is a miracle worker with horses. Last week she got this huge horse, Shadow's Revenge, to stand still while the vet gave him his shots. And yesterday no one could get American Beauty, this mare with a stubborn streak, to settle down. I had left Angel alone for half an hour and when I come back she's sitting on Beauty's back, like she was a child's pet, not a powerful racehorse. And everyone who works there loves them."

"Well I know they love Angel but Devil here. They say she lives up to her name." Red said, tickling the little girl so she was practically falling out of her chair from laughter.

Spot figured that it was a daily thing as no one stopped talking to look at them.

"Alright so what will I be doing?" Spot asked.

"Well take your pick."

Spot thought about this. He didn't much care for restaurant or train work. And besides you had to apply for those jobs. He could sell papers but then they might get suspicious of him and the fact that he already new how to. That left only one option left.

"I think I'd like to go to the track."

"Ok then it's settled. Now finish eating. They expect us there at 7 and it's…….5:30 now. That means we should be out of here by 6:00."

"It takes that long to get to the track?"

"It does when you're dragging along two 5 year olds."

"But I'm not going." Devil said, a small Spanish accent slipping into her speech.

"So where are you going?"

"To sell papers with Teeter."

"OK well have fun and make sure you do everything he tells you to do. And I guess we don't have to leave till 6:30 now."

Spot bent his head to finish eating. As he did he noticed Angel looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head they stared at each other for a few minutes before Angel turned her head away. Brushing off the encounter Spot went to finish eating.

* * *

"Alright Spot this here is Spirit, Jet, Shot, Cross, Lash, and Ice. Guys this here is Spot."

Red said as he pointed to each of the kids in turn. Each of them nodded at each other.

"Well now that that's taken care of we can go. Don't want to be late."

The group headed to the track. Spot kept a careful eye on his surroundings. There were newsies on every corner, some of which would wave to the group as they passed. He could also see a lot of girls heading out to work at the factories. And a thought came to mind.

"Hey Flame." He asked the girl who was walking just a bit ahead of him, angel perched on her shoulders.

Flame turned her head.

"Yeah?"

"How come no one from the lodging house works at the factories?"

"Cause they hate being confined like that."

Spot nodded. In a half hour the small procession had found its way to a small track on the out skirts of the city. Walking over to a guard they stopped and took out Id's.

"No need guys. I know who you are. Besides I can't keep Angel out. Everyone here would throw a fit."

The group let out a laugh.

"Thanks Bill."

"Don't mention it Red."

As the group walked past Bill saw Spot.

"Hold up. Were do you think your going?"

"He's with us Billy. Joined not to long ago and decided to work with us at the tracks."

"Fine." He said and waved Spot through.

"Poor Bill. I think we confused him." Ice said

"Yeah but he'll get over it." Spirit retorted.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok well we better get to work. Angel I trust you to stay at the backside. Alright?" Flame asked, setting down the little girl.

She nodded and wandered off.

"Ok then we'll see you at the kitchen around 12:30. Come on Spot."

Flame took the boy's hand and dragged him deeper into the track stables.

* * *

"Morning Mr. O'Malley."

"Morning Lass. Good to see you today. And who might this be." The man asked, craning his head down to get a better look at Spot.

"This here is Spot. He's the new recruit."

"Well boy have you ever worked with horses before?"

"No." Spot said.

"Well then Flame it looks as if you're going to be taking the morning off. We can't have a boy who doesn't know how to ride working here."

"Awesome. Can we borrow a couple of your horses?"

"Sorry dear but I only have four down and all but one is racing. And he's to high strung for a beginner. You can ride him though. Maybe Rodney has one you can use."

"Alright. Cool. Come on Spot lets go."

Flame started off with Spot following. It wasn't long before they were walking into a dimly lit barn. The sound of music drifted from a radio in the distance and the smell of straw and horses all mingled together. Flame looked around and spotted an older man talking to a short guy with a riding hat tucked under his arm.

"Morning Rodney, Charlie. How are you guys?"

"Good, thanks."

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good. So Rodney I was wondering."

"What do you want Flame"

"Well Spot here doesn't know how to ride and O'Malley said that he only had one horse we could use and that it was too high strung for a beginner and that I could use it. He then said to ask you if you had one Spot could use. So do ya?" she asked finally taking a breath.

"Actually I do. Old Nick isn't getting any attention at the moment and he's better then a thoroughbred for a starter."

"Cool. Thanks a lot. I'll just grab some tack and stick it on."

Rodney nodded and turned back to Charlie. Motioning for Spot to follow the two headed to the tack room.

* * *

"No you have to bring the cinch up to five holes so that it doesn't slide."

Spot sighed and pulled the cinch up 3 more spaces. He and Flame were standing outside of a small arena. Flame had tacked up her horse, Midnight's Fury, in no time and then had helped Spot with his. But now he was learning that you weren't done with tacking after you left the barn.

"Alright now stand at Nick's left shoulder and put your left foot in the stirrup and pull yourself up and over so that you're sitting on top. Like this."

Flame stuck her foot in the stirrup and pulled her self onto Fury's back.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Flame sighed and again told him how to pull himself up. But as hard as he tried he couldn't get up. Laughing at him, Flame dismounted.

"Sheesh Spot here I am getting on a 16 hand thoroughbred with no effort and you can't even get on a 15 hand Quarter horse without help."

Spot turned to her.

"Yeah well maybe if I had ever ridden before I wouldn't have this problem."

"Relax it was a joke. No need to get angry. Besides everyone has trouble getting on the first couple of times. Here, put your foot in my hands and I'll boost you up."

Flame kneeled down and cupped her hands. Warily Spot stuck his foot in and was boosted up and into the saddle.

'_Wish Race could see me. He would flip.' _

Flame walked back over to Fury and mounted up again.

"Ok so because we're riding English……."

"Wait there's more then one type of riding?"

"Yeah, but you hear mostly English and Western used cause those are the to types of way to hold your reins. Ok anyway since we are riding English then we will be holding our reins like this."

She showed Spot and he mimicked it.

"Ok now I want you to sit deep in the saddle, sit up strait, and look forward. We don't want you falling off. Oh and keep the reins at waist level, no higher."

Spot did as he was told.

"OK now I want you to put your heels down. No down. Ok there you go. Now we are ready to start moving. When you want to walk all you have to do is tap the horse with your heels and say walk."

"That's it."

"Yep."

"Ok then. Walk." Spot said and tapped the horse with his heels.

Nick didn't move.

"No you have to say it calmly or he won't move. Nick's a smart horse. Taught me how to ride."

"So you're telling me he won't move if he thinks you're afraid?"

"Exactly."

"Ok. Walk."

Nick moved forward. Flame nudged Fury forward and they walked along side.

"See I told you."

Spot nodded. He was having a hard time trying not to smile at the fact that this was the most amazing thing he had ever done.

"Ok now on to faze two."

"Hold up I hardly have this down and you want me to do more." Spot looked wary again.

"Well I don't think you will get any where in a straight line and besides, that gets boring after a while. Anywho, now if you want to go to the left all you do is lightly pull your left rein and at the same time you want to press in with your right thigh. I said lightly pull the reins Spot. If you pull to hard you can damage a horses mouth."

"Ok." Spot did as he was told and nick went to the left.

"Alright so I take it to go to the right you do the opposite"

"Yep its easy."

They continued with the lessons and before Spot knew it a smile was planted on his face.

* * *

Yep I'm gonna be mean and end it here. And I will try to get the next update out sooner but I'm not promising anything.

Much love to my reviewers:

Hawk


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Well this one is going to be set the day before everyone is leaving for Harrisburg and depending on how long it is when that day is done I might continue into the next. Ok enough of me blabbing because I still have to get on with other things before I start the story. Oh and idk if Tom Sawyer was even around in the time period of this story but if he wasn't too bad. Hm come to think of it I doubt running water was around either. Oh well. xD

D: Ah how many times must I say this; I DON'T OWN SPOT. I ALSO DON'T OWN JACK. OK? OK. Now that that one's over with I can say that I do own everything else but the cities. And it isn't the government. Inside joke sry

And here we go

I can't believe I'm about to see this race first hand. I know that Mouse mentioned it when she came back from visiting her cousin in Harrisburg but to actually get to see it first hand. That's something amazing. But I wonder how Angel's going to take it. From what I can tell she wasn't here for the last one. It should definitely be interesting.

* * *

"Yes Ferret bring your recipe books. We're in charge of dinner half of the days remember. No Rain put your poncho in your bag. You may need it. Devil put the siccors down. Angle did you finish packing?"

The little girl nodded and went back to looking at a book. Spot, who had been at the LH for a week and was feeling pretty comfortable there, jogged down the stairs and over to Flame.

"Calm down Flame. You're stressing over nothing."

"Nothing, you call this nothing. Not only are we taking a huge group of kids half way across the state but we are also the host's this time."

"Hosts?"

"Ya, you see we have to plan the exact root there for any kid that isn't racing and provide the transportation."

"Ok so I was wrong. You do have something to stress about."

Red stuck his head from around the corner.

"Hey Flame can you come up here a minute. I need your help with packing."

"Sure thing Red."

Flashing a smile at Spot she bounded up the stairs and went around the corner. Sighing Spot glanced around the room and noticed Angel sitting in a chair, book on her lap.

"Hey Angel what you reading?"

The girl held up the book.

"The adventures of Tom Sawyer. You like it?"

She lifted her shoulder in a shrug.

"Hm I remember reading that when I was 10. Great book."

No response. Spot didn't mind though. He had already gotten more responses then he usually did. Heading to the window he stared out at the dark city and sighed.

'Nothing like New York, but I like it.' He thought to himself.

Looking up at the night sky he saw meteors streaking through the sky.

"Oh wow." He breathed. "Angel come look at this."

Angel looked up from her book warily.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

Cautiously she got up from her seat and made her way to the older boy. Standing in front of him she looked up.

"Ok we're going to have to go outside. Come on."

Stepping around her he opened the door and stepped out, waiting for Angel to come out before closing it.

"Ok now look up."

With a quick glance at him she lifted her head and gasped.

"Awesome isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Back home we don't get to see these kinda things. It's even more crowded then here. So this is my first meteor shower and I'm 16. How about you? Is it your first one?"

Again she nodded, still enticed with the flaming rocks above her. Smiling Spot sat down on the porch and leaned back on his hands to watch the sky show.

"Ya know this kinda reminds me of when I was little. My mom, god rest her, took me onto the roof of our apartment when I was about your age and showed me a shooting star. I'll never forget it."

Angel turned to look at him and Spot could see a smile was on her face.

"Angel, Spot where are you guys."

Angel broke her gaze when Flame opened the door.

"There you are. What are you looking at?"

"Meteors."

Flame looked up.

"Oh wow. It's amazing."

Entranced the older girl stared at the sky for a moment before remembering her purpose for being outside.

"Angel it's time for you to go to bed. And Spot I suggest that if you want to be up on time you think about getting to bed to." She said as she picked Angel up

"Of course mother. Anything you say." Spot teased.

"That's right little man now give your mother a kiss on the cheek."

Smiling Spot did as he was told.

"Now off to bed with you."

Spot raced inside like he was being punished with Flame following, laughing quietly to herself.

* * *

"Spot where are you. Brooklyn's falling apart."

Spot shifted in his sleep.

"Spot stop goofing off and come back home. We need you."

Spot rolled over in his bed.

"Help us Spot, we need you."

He sat up in bed, eyes open from shock. The first two voices had been people in New York but the last one he couldn't place. It almost sounded like Devil's but he knew it wasn't. Laying back down the teen stared up at the bottom of the bunk above him, unable to fall back asleep.

'I know the first two belonged to Jack and Tiki but the last one I don't know who's it was, cept that they live right here in Pittsburgh.'

The thought kept him awake until early morning, when the rest of the LH started to stir. Pretending he had slept all night Spot climbed out of the bed and set his feet on the floor.

"Morning Spot."

"Morning Jet. Sleep alright?"

"Ya, you?"

"Good."

Nodding Spot grabbed the pair of cloths he hadn't packed from the end railing of his bed and headed to the showers. Claming one he stuck his cloths on the bench in the changing area outside the shower. Taking the cloths he slept in off Spot stepped behind the curtain that divided the two parts of the shower stall and turned the water on. Stepping under the stream he let the warm liquid rush over him for a minute before taking the bar of soap and rubbing it on his body. Five minutes later he was drying off and sticking on his cloths.

Walking back into the bunk room, Spot narrowly avoided getting hit in the head with a shoe.

"Oops, sorry Spot. It was meant for Rain."

"No problem Ice." Spot replied as he walked towards his bed.

Reaching it he pulled the brown suitcase out from under it.

"Hey Spot I see your ready to go."

"Yep, I left my shoes downstairs so I'll stick them on when I get there."

Red nodded.

"Hey I got a favor to ask you."

"Figures. Tell me what it is before I agree."

"Well I need a break from watching Devil and no one else will do it. Would you mind taking care of her on the train ride?"

"Sure. I take it Flame is watching Angel."

"Do I really need to answer?"

Spot grinned and made his way downstairs.

"Hey Jumper, what you doing?"

Jumper looked up from his book.

"Just reading Spot." The ten year old replied.

"That's nice, but are you already to go. Spirit said we were going to get breakfast on the train meaning we should be leaving in like 15 minutes to a half hour."

"Right I have to pack my toothbrush still and then bring my bag down….."

"Well what are you waiting for? Move." Spot said, cutting Jumper off.

Jumper grinned sheepishly before racing up the stairs, leaving Spot with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Devil knock it off. We're in public."

"No."

"Devil I'm warning you if you don't knock it off….."

"Don't bother Spot. She don't listen to anyone when she's hyper. You just have to let her wear herself out."

"She just gets on my last nerves." Spot told Teeter.

Teeter smiled before heading towards Rain. Devil, not having worn herself out yet, ran after a cat she had seen going around the corner.

"Devil get back here."

The younger girl just looked over her shoulder.

"Catch me if you can."

Spot's temper flared. Ready to grab the girl and give her the slap she deserved he stopped.

'That's not how the leader of Brooklyn acts. Just cause you aren't at home doesn't mean anything. You still need to show some self control.' Spot reminded himself.

Closing his eyes the teen took a deep breath before putting his fingers to his mouth and letting out a piercing whistle. Immediately all movement stopped to find the source of the noise, including Devil. Spot calmly walked to the younger girl, all eyes on him.

"Devil did I or did I not tell you to come back."

"You did."

"I thought so. Now when I tell you to do something I expect it to be done, understand."

He hadn't realized it but Spot's voice had taken on the tone of an army general, the same on he used to control the boy's back home. This in it self made Devil nod her head but it wasn't the only thing that did. Spot's face was etched with seriousness, and she knew that one step out of line and she would get it.

"I'm sorry Devil but I want you to tell me you understand, not just nod your head."

"Yes Spot, I understand."

"Good now come on. We're going to be getting on the train soon and I have this game I want to teach you."

A grin spread across the young girls face as she followed Spot back to the LH group. Only when they reached it did all activity start up again. Most of the kids came over to say something on how Spot on how he handled the situation but Flame didn't. She stood a few feet away, watching Spot like a hawk.

'There's something about that tone but I can't put my figure on it' she thought.

Shrugging the teen made her way to the train with her friends.

* * *

"Alright well are you ready to learn the game?"

"Ya!" Devil said with excitement.

Spot smiled and pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket. He had noticed in the week he had been here that no one played cards, especially poker. So he had picked a seat with a table and decided to teach Devil.

'Now do I teach her poker or something where you don't gamble? Better make it something where you don't gamble. Don't want to be yelled at.'

"Alright Devil do you know any card games."

"No."

Spot had seen that answer coming.

"Do you know any of the card names?"

"Nope."

Spot had anticipated that answer to. Taking the cards from there pack he told her what each of them was.

"Got it?" he asked after ten minutes of explaining.

"Yep."

"Alright then I'm going to teach you how to play go fish."

Spot pulled out the Jokers and started to shuffle.

"How do you do that?" Devil asked intrigued.

"Years of practice."

Cards shuffled the teen deled them out.

"Ok now pick up the five I gave you, but don't let me see them." He told her as he placed the remaining cards between them.

Devil picked them up, holding them as Spot did.

"Alright now I'll start. Do you have any 5's?"

"No."

"Ok so if you don't you have to tell me to go fish and I pick up from the middle pile."

Spot picked up a card.

"Ok now it's your turn. First off do you have any cards that are the same?"

"Nope."

"Alright that makes life easier. Now ask me if I have something that you do."

"Ok. Do you have any Jack's?"

"Yep." Spot handed his Jack over.

"Ok now you take the Jack you have and the one I just gave you and put them face up on the table."

Devil placed them down.

"Ok now you get to go again."

"Do you have any King's?"

"Go fish."

Devil picked up a card.

"Does the card you just picked up match any in your hand?"

Devil shook her head no.

"Ok then it's my turn."

* * *

An hour and a half, 10 games, and a winning score of 6 to 5 Spot packed up the cards.

"Ok Devil you now know how to play Go fish."

Devil smiled.

"So what else can you teach me?"

"Nothing that wouldn't get me in trouble."

Devil laughed.

"So what did we miss that was so funny?"

Spot and Devil looked up to see Flame, Red, and Angel standing at the table.

"Spot was teaching me to play Go Fish."

"He was, was he?" Red asked.

"Yep. It was fun."

Angel turned her head to look at Devil.

"Cuál es van los pescados?"

Spot, never hearing Angel speak before let alone Spanish, stared at the little girl.

"Es un juego de la tarjeta. Le lo enseñaré alguna vez si usted desea."

Angel smiled. Spot looked at the twins before looking a Flame and Red.

"What was that?"

"Right, you've never heard Angel talk before. Well she only talks to Devil and when she does it's in Spanish so no one but her sister can understand. Devil says she can speak English but we don't know why she doesn't"

"Well have you ever asked?"

"We really haven't felt the need to."

Spot nodded. Back home he knew a few of the boys could speak a little bit of Spanish but he didn't know anyone who could speak it fluently. And he certainly didn't know how to speak any of it.

"Alright well we just stopped by to see if everything's ok. We'll be off now."

Red said the last part in a false British accent that put smiles on everyone's faces. As soon as the trio had left Devil turned to Spot.

"So what are these games that you can't teach me?"

Spot smirked and pulled out the cards again.

"Ok well this one is called poker and if you tell anyone that I taught you this then you will get it."

Devil grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

"Alright everyone take a good look around you cause we're only here for two days."

Spot stepped off the train with a sleepy Devil by his side.

"You sure you gonna make it? We still have to walk 2 miles according to Flame."

Devil glared at Spot and stood up straighter.

"I ain't tired."

Spot smirked and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"I can see that Poker made you a little bit more sarcastic."

Devil smirked.

"You go that right."

Spot and Devil whipped around to see Red standing behind them.

"Did I hear you right when you said you taught a five year old to play poker or am I going deaf?"

"So I taught her poker. I knew how to play at her age."

"Yes but that's you. Devil doesn't need to know how to gamble."

"If she doesn't know how to then how the hell is she going to survive out on the streets when she's older?"

"When she's older she hopefully won't be on the streets. Now come on Devil."

Spot opened his mouth to retort but Flame had come up behind him and covered it.

"Not right now Spot. Let's get to LH before you continue arguing."

Spot nodded and turned to walk with the rest of the kids. In about 15 minutes they had all reached the building. Red walked up to the door and knocked, all eyes on him. They could hear feet pounding on a wooden floor and someone yelling. The door opened and a girl of 17 was standing there.

"Red how's it going."

"Jade it's good to see you. We're all good. You guys?" Red embraced the girl.

Jade returned it.

"Not bad. Nothing new has happened since we last saw you."

They broke apart.

"No new people?"

"Not a one. You?"

"We actually have three. Jade I'd like you to meet Angel and Devil, our twins that match their names, and Spot who actually only showed up a week ago."

Red gestured for them to step forward. Flame put Angel down and nodded for her to follow devil up the steps. Spot stepped up behind them.

"Well nice to meet you." Jade spit on her hand and held it out to the twins.

They eyed it wearily.

"You know very well that we don't approve of spit shaking Jade."

"Ya, ya." Jade answered before holding her hand out to Spot.

The teen spit on his hand and shook the girl's.

"Alright we have a pure blood street kid among these hooligans."

"Oh very funny Jade. Now come on lets head inside."

"Well I hope you're hungry 'cause Karp's been cooking for the past three of four hours and he's almost done."

Ferret steeped forward.

"Well does he need any help?"

"Actually he probably does. How about you go ahead and I'll take your bag Ferr."

"Thanks Jade." The girl said as she walked up the stairs and passed her suitcase to Jade before heading inside.

"Alright well the rest of you come on in and get settled."

Jade turned to walk in the building, everyone following behind.

* * *

"Karp that meal was excellent."

"Ya it was great."

"Well I owe some of that to Ferr here. She's the one who suggested I put more salt in the soup."

Everyone laughed. They were up on the roof seeing as they couldn't fit all of the kids inside. Spot looked at the site before him and sighed. This was nothing like how the kids in New York acted.

'In fact I think only Manhattan and Brooklyn could somewhat measure up to this.'

The thought of home put a frown on his face. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen or when he was going home but he did know that if it wasn't soon he would loose Brooklyn.

'I guess I could always win it back. Still I would like to not loose it at all.'

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand slapping him on his back. A cough escaped his chest.

"Hey you're the new kid……." But the guy was cut off as Spot went into a coughing fit.

"Hare what did you do?" Flame asked as she made her way to Spot, a glass of water in her hand.

"Nothing I came up and clapped him on the back…"

"Hare he's got a cracked rib." The teen sighed and handed Spot the water.

By now everyone was watching the events unfold.

"Here Spot drink this." She held the glass out to him and he took it, drinking greedily.

"Sheesh Spot I didn't know, I'm really sorry."

Spot looked at Hare.

"No problem. Like you said, you didn't know."

'Wow where did that come form. I've never been that nice to anyone, even if it was an accident.'

But he didn't have time to maul over it because everyone was filing back into the LH. Standing he made to follow.

"Hey Spot are you sure you'll be all right?"

Spot turned to look at Flame."

"Ya, I'll be fine."

He flashed her a smile before heading inside. Flame smiled back. When he disappeared down the fire escape she turned to look at the sky.

'Well no meteors tonight.' She thought before she herself went inside.

* * *

Ok the translations for the Spanish I used in accordance to the stars.

Cuál es van los pescados: What's go fish?

Es un juego de la tarjeta. Le lo enseñaré alguna vez si usted desea: It's a card game. I'll teach it to you sometime if you want.

Now that that's over with I need you're opinions. Should I write about the race or should I just skip to after wards. FYI if I write about it you may have to wait longer for an update. Just telling you in advance. Oh and the whole Spot kissing Flame on the cheek thing well just to give it to you in a nut shell he's really comfortable with the kids in Pittsburg. There is nothing going on with them if thats what you thought.

Waiting for reviews,

Hawk


End file.
